Distraction
by overflakkie
Summary: Karena Jungkook hanya tak mampu untuk tak menatap mata Taehyung terlampau dalam, jatuh ke dalamnya kemudian tertangkap dalam dekapan erat Taehyung. A BTS Fanfiction. Vkook/Taekook. Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook. Enjoy!


Distraction

Karena Jungkook hanya tak mampu untuk tak menatap mata Taehyung terlampau dalam, jatuh ke dalamnya kemudian tertangkap dalam dekapan erat Taehyung. A BTS Fanfiction. Vkook/Taekook. Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook. Enjoy!

.

.

 _ **BANGTANSONYEONDAN**_ _ **belong to**_ _ **BIGHIT ENTERTAINMENT**_

 **WARNING!**

 _Typo(s), Mature Content (language, sex, bondage, etc), AU, OOC, and etc._

 **PAIR**

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

.

.

 _ **ENJOY!**_

.

.

Ini adalah hari pertama Jungkook sebagai seorang fotografer di sebuah perusahaan iklan yang menaungi majalah ternama Korea, _K-Star_. Majalah ini akan selalu menjadi buruan nikmat khalayak karena isinya yang aktual juga segar dan _anti-mainstream_.

Jungkook melompat begitu girang saat ia menerima sebuah _e-mail_ bahwa ia diterima di perusahaan tersebut dan akan menjalani masa percobaan selama dua bulan. Jika hasilnya bagus, Jungkook akan mendapat kontrak eksklusif selama lima tahun dan akan dipanjangkan jika prospek hasil potretan Jungkook stabil dan/atau meningkat.

Ia melangkah gugup menuju gedung tinggi yang sepertinya ada tujuh atau delapan lantai bahkan lebih di dalamnya. Gedung itu berwarna biru cermin dari luar dan ada nama perusahaan tersebut terpampang besar di puncaknya.

Jungkook masuk sambil menarik napas bahagia sekaligus gugup. Ini adalah pekerjaan impiannya setelah selama ini ia hanya bekerja sebagai fotografer panggilan dan kerja sampingan di _cafe_ kecil milik kakak sepupunya. Penghasilannya begitu tak menentu dan ia ingin mendapat pekerjaan tetap sebagai fotografer—sambil membantu kakak sepupunya mengurus _cafe_ , tentu saja.

Bagian _lobby_ dari gedung itu terlihat begitu memuaskan dan dirancang dengan indah. Sofanya putih dan temboknya dicat kelabu cerah, lalu ornamen lainnya berwarna kelabu gelap menuju hitam. Ada juga figura-figura berwarna _navy_ dan biru pastel berisi prestasi-prestasi perusahaan dan para pekerjanya yang terpampang rapi di dinding.

Jungkook melihat sekeliling, orang-orang di sekitarnya belum banyak dan bahkan belum ada yang mengisi meja resepsionis. Ia pikir bahwa ia datang tiga puluh menit terlalu pagi karena ia terlalu bersemangat untuk pekerjaan barunya.

"Tersesat, _dude_?"

Jungkook mengerjap kaget dan melihat di sampingnya sudah ada pria dengan tinggi yang lebih sedikit darinya, rambut _dirty blonde_ yang hampir terbelah dua juga pakaian yang bisa dibilang sangat modis. Ada perasaan di mana Jungkook pernah melihat pria ini di suatu tempat namun otaknya menolak untuk mencari tahu lebih dalam.

Mata Jungkook terus terpaku pada sosok pria itu, seolah Jungkook baru saja menemukan objek baru untuk dipotret kemudian ia simpan seumur hidup. Jungkook tak yakin jika ia jatuh cinta atau hal _chessy_ lainnya pada pria ini, tapi nyatanya, pria ini telah merenggut separuh kesadarannya.

"Tidak—maksudku, ya, aku baru di sini." Jungkook mengulum bibirnya saat berbicara pada pria itu. Tatapan pria itu begitu berbahaya, menusuk dan tajam menggetarkan bulu kuduknya dan mendinginkan hawa di sekitarnya. Jungkook hanya bertanya-tanya apakah ia melakukan kesalahan atau mungkin ia masuk ke gedung yang salah.

"Ah, fotografer baru, bukan?"

Lalu Jungkook tersenyum sambil mengangguk semangat saat tatapan pria itu mulai menghangat dan menunjukan senyumnya yang begitu tampan kepadanya.

" _Well_ , maaf jika aku tadi terlihat agak galak, karena tidak pernah ada yang datang sepagi ini selain aku dan _staff_ kebersihan." Pria itu menjilat bibirnya sekilas dan itu membuat Jungkook terkesirap saat mengambil napasnya. Jungkook hanya baru menyadari bahwa pria ini begitu tampan, Jungkook bahkan ragu apakah ia tengah melihat seorang manusia atau sebuah _mannequin_. Terlampau tampan dan _sempurna_. "Jadi, aku Kim Taehyung, dua puluh lima tahun, model ternama—jika kau sering melihat majalah dan iklan di televisi—dan aku suka anjing. Kau?"

Jungkook mengangkat alisnya saat Taehyung mengenalkan diri dengan cara yang amat sangat jarang digunakan orang lain biasanya. Dan pertanyaan Jungkook soal di mana ia pernah melihat pria ini pun terjawab. Taehyung seorang model, dan pasti Jungkook pernah melihatnya di salah satu _cover_ _K-Star_. "Jeon Jungkook, dua puluh tiga, fotografer pemula, dan aku suka memotret. Ya, seperti kelihatannya."

"Dua puluh tiga?" Taehyung terlihat begitu terkejut dan membulatkan matanya lucu, "Wow, aku kira kau tujuh belas tahun karena aku merasa seperti pedofil saat pertama kali melihatmu."

"Astaga," Jungkook tertawa sedikit keras karena perkataan Taehyung membuat perutnya tergelitik dan kegugupannya sesaat hilang. "Omong-omong," Jungkook menjeda ucapannya, menelan ludahnya yang terkumpul karena tertawa tadi, "studio tujuh belas ada di mana _umm_ Taehyung- _ssi_?"

"Panggil _hyung_ saja," kata Taehyung kasual, "kebetulan aku juga akan ke lantai yang sama dengan studio itu. Mau pergi bersama?"

"Tentu, itu akan sangat membantuku."

Lalu Taehyung berjalan mendahului Jungkook tanpa basa-basi lagi menuju ke pintu elevator yang berada tepat di hadapan mereka. Suasana di dalam elevator begitu canggung karena Jungkook tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ia mendapati Taehyung menatapnya terus-terusan dengan begitu intens. Jantungnya seolah berdebar tiga kali lebih cepat dan keras karena saat sampai di lantai lima pun Taehyung masih menatapnya sebelum keluar dari elevator.

Taehyung dan Jungkook sama-sama berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Studio 17' berwarna hitam pekat di atas pintu kayu yang berwarna cerah.

"Terima kasih, Taehyung- _ssi_ —"

" _Hyung_ ," Taehyung mencela dengan sergap saat Jungkook menggunakan sufikasi keformalan di akhir namanya.

"Ah maaf, _Hyung_ , terima kasih." Taehyung hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil dengan santai memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celana bahannya. "A-aku masuk duluan."

Jungkook langsung membungkuk sopan dan terburu masuk ke dalam studio tersebut. Bersandar sambil menghembus napas lega saat ia benar-benar sudah tak bersama Taehyung saat ini.

"Astaga aku bisa gila jika ditatap model tampan sialan itu terus menerus," ujar Jungkook sambil memejamkan matanya.

Ia sungguhan bisa gila dan perlahan merusak sel-selnya sendiri di dalam otaknya karena tatapan Taehyung begitu menusuknya dan menggodanya di saat yang bersamaan. Dan Jungkook pun tak pernah di tatap orang lain selama itu dan seintens itu, terlebih ini dari seorang model yang tampannya perlu dikadar lagi.

"Kuharap aku tak memotretnya hari ini."

.

Dan doa Jungkook terkabulkan. Tak ada model bernama Kim Taehyung dalam seluruh sesi pemotretannya hari ini.

Jungkook selesai menjalani tiga sesi pemotretan masing-masing selama kurang lebih dua jam, satu di pagi hari dan dua lagi di sore hari. Semua pemotretan Jungkook adalah untuk _brand_ pakaian lokal yang hanya mendapat satu halaman di dalam majalah. Pekerja pemula, Jungkook memaklum semua itu dan berniat untuk bekerja lebih baik lagi untuk mendapat kontrak eksklusifnya.

"Kau bekerja dengan baik, Jungkook- _ah_."

Itu Jung Hoseok, salah satu fotografer senior yang menjadi pengamatnya dan sesekali mengarahkan Jungkook. Hoseok amat sangat baik, ia bahkan tak segan memuji Jungkook saat proses _preview_ hasil foto setelah pemotretan. Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum gugup saat Hoseok terus-terusaan memujinya dan Jungkook hanya merasa perutnya akan meledak karena terlalu bahagia.

"Terima kasih, _sunbaenim_." Jungkook lagi-lagi tersenyum dengan malu saat Hoseok memujinya di akhir pekerjaan mereka. Jungkook hanya terlalu menyukai pujian, suka saat orang lain menyukai hasil kerjanya dan menerima ungkapan indah dari mereka.

"Kau," Hoseok memasang muka sebal yang lucu, "suka sekali memanggil orang lain dengan formal. Hoseok _hyung_ saja astaga, ini ketiga kalinya aku bilang padamu."

"U-uh maaf _Sun—_ Ho-hoseok _Hyung_ ," Jungkook dengan segera merubah ucapannya saat Hoseok memelototinya, "sudah menjadi kebiasaan, keluargaku menjunjung tinggi kesopanan."

"Ah begitu rupanya." Hoseok mengangguk-angguk, lalu merangkul Jungkook dan menggiringnya berjalan ke luar studio dengan akrab. " _Kajja,_ kita pulang. Pekerjaan kita sudah selesai hari ini."

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Jungkook bingung.

"Ya, sudah selesai." Hoseok mengonfirmasi perkataannya. "Fotografer pemula di sini masih sedikit pekerjaannya, perusahaan tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan mengerjakan fotografer pemula untuk banyak proyek. Di sini pun tak ada sistem senior-junior jadi kau tak perlu takut untuk menjadi pembantu orang lain."

Jungkook menggumam huruf o yang cukup panjang saat mendengarkan penjelasan dari Hoseok. Jungkook sudah mewanti-wanti dengan menyiapkan kesehatannya kalau-kalau ia mendapat pekerjaan yang menumpuk, entah itu fotografi atau pekerjaan pembantu seperti yang Hoseok singgung tadi. Jungkook hanya bersyukur bahwa tradisi bekerja di sini begitu baik, tak seperti di drama-drama yang ia tonton.

"Nah kalau begitu," Hoseok melepas rangkulannya saat mereka sudah sampai di depan elevator, Hoseok berbalik menghadap Jungkook, "aku hanya akan mengantarmu sampai di sini. Aku harus berdiskusi dengan editor untuk majalah bulan ini."

"Kukira kau ingin pulang bersamaku." Jungkook memunculkan mukanya yang sedih namun juga begitu lucu di saat yang bersamaan. Jungkook benar-benar merasa nyaman dengan Hoseok karena ia sangat baik dan membawa suasana hangat di dinginnya musim gugur bulan ini.

" _Aigoo_ aku tak tahan kau begitu menggemaskan." Hoseok mencubit pipi Jungkook gemas dan hanya ditanggapi oleh rintihan kecil Jungkook. "Lain kali, Kook- _ah_. Aku janji." Hoseok melepas cubitannya dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Jungkook. "Dan—ah, kita juga harus makan bersama nanti. Aku tahu tempat penyaji _jjampong_ terbaik untuk musim gugur yang dingin ini!"

Jungkook tersenyum menampakkan gigi-giginya yang rapi, "Tentu, aku pulang duluan, _Hyung!_ Terima kasih untuk hari ini, sampai bertemu besok lagi!"

Hoseok melambai pada Jungkook dan fotografer baru itu melambai balik lalu menghilang di balik pintu elevator. Hoseok langsung pergi menuju ke sebuah ruangan di sudut lorong dengan pintu bertulis ' _Editing Room'_ di depannya. Di dalamnya, ada empat orang yang masing-masing punya kegiatan yang berbeda.

"Ah, Hoseok, kau sudah selesai?" itu Namjoon, kepala tim editor yang tengah terfokus di depan komputernya, memberi _texture_ juga _bullet box_ untuk kemudian di isi oleh artikel.

"Yap, baru saja." Hoseok langsung mengambil sekaleng _cola_ dan duduk di samping Jimin, salah satu model tampan ternama yang sudah mondar-mandir jadi _cover_ majalah di perusahaan ini maupun di majalah lain. Jimin mendelik sebal saat Hoseok menyender di bahunya dengan santai. "Fotografer baru yang ini begitu berbakat. Dan oh, ia menggemaskan sekali."

"Oh, satu-satunya fotografer yang diterima tahun ini?" tanya Namjoon, matanya masih fokus tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Benar, dia sungguh-sungguh mempunyai talenta. Hasil fotonya begitu bagus dan _angle-angle_ yang ia ambil begitu jenius." Hoseok lagi-lagi memuji Jungkook, entah yang ke berapa kalinya untuk hari ini.

"Ah, pantas saja," Seokjin bicara, model papan atas sekaligus seorang _trainer_ model pemula yang tampannya melampaui kadar sama seperti Jimin, "perusahaan menerimanya. Karena katanya, tahun ini tak akan ada penerimaan fotografer baru, tapi kita malah dapat fotografer emas yang langsung mendapat perhatian seorang Jung Hoseok."

"Apa kalian membicarakan Jeon Jungkook?" Taehyung ikut bicara, matanya yang sedari tadi terfokus pada ponselnya kini ikut bergabung dengan mata yang lain masuk ke dalam pembicaraan.

"Benar, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Hoseok.

"Tidak, aku baru bertemu dengannya pagi ini." Taehyung menyimpan ponselnya, membuka dasinya bekas pemotretan untuk salah satu _brand tuxedo_ yang hampir semua orang tahu. "Dan... dia memang benar-benar menggemaskan."

"Wow," Jimin berdecak kagum, " _uri_ Taehyung _ie_ , sudah menemukan tipe ideal untuk dikencani?"

"Entahlah, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang ada di dalam diri bocah itu saat aku menatapnya." Taehung mengulum bibirnya, mengingat kembali bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka pagi ini dan Taehyung tak bisa untuk tak terus menatap ke arahnya. "Seperti ia menarikku paksa untuk memilikinya."

.

.

Satu minggu, Jungkook menjalani satu minggu pekerjaannya dengan lancar terlebih karena Hoseok yang selalu membantunya. Jungkook juga masih mendapat tatapan-tatapan serius dari Taehyung bahkan saat Taehyung tak sedang bersamanya. Jungkook mendapati pipinya bersemu merah muda saat Taehyung memandanginya dari meja lain di kantin perusahaan. Jungkook juga harus menutupi wajahnya yang lagi-lagi bersemu saat Taehyung menatapnya melalui cermin besar di kamar mandi.

Jungkook datang tidak terlalu pagi hari ini, menyapa beberapa staf yang lewat dan yang sedang mengobrol ringan di sofa _lobby_. Ia hanya berharap tak bertemu Taehyung untuk satu hari saja dan membebaskan pikirannya dari Taehyung.

"Oh, fotografer baru?"

Jungkook menoleh, banyak sekali orang yang memanggilnya fotografer baru jadi ia tak bisa menebak siapa yang memanggilnya kali ini. Dan Jungkook menoleh untuk menemukan Taehyung juga satu pria lagi yang Jungkook asumsikan sebagai rekan modelnya. Pria yang satu ini tampan, rambutnya berwarna hitam pekat dan terbelah dua memperlihatkan dahi sempitnya yang mulus.

"Wah, benar apa kata Taehyung kau sangat menggemas—AW! Ya Kim Tae kau menyakiti lenganku!"

Jungkook tertawa tipis saat pria di sebelah Taehyung itu dengan terang-terangan bilang bahwa Taehyung menganggapnya menggemaskan, atau apa pun itu tapi wajah Taehyung yang tampak sebal membuat Jungkook ingin tertawa di tempat.

"Jangan dengarkan idiot ini," Taehyung sekali lagi mencubit lengan pria di sebelahnya yang cukup—sangat berotot, terlihat dari pakaiannya yang hanya sebatas pundak di musim gugur yang dingin seperti ini. Entahlah apa tujuannya, mungkin untuk pemotretan.

"Oh iya Jungkook, kan?" Jungkook mengangguk saat pria yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Taehyung itu bertanya soal namanya, "Aku Park Jimin, model di sini dan hari ini kau akan memotretku!"

Jimin tampak bersemangat sementara Taehyung hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju. Jungkook sedikit kaget karena Jimin mengetahui ia yang akan menjadi fotografernya. Sedikit tersanjung juga.

"Benarkah? _Woah_." Jungkook tersenyum lebar dan Jimin pun sama, matanya menyipit lucu dan membentuk bulan sabit. Jimin amat tampan, namun lebih hangat dibanding Taehyung yang eksprsinya itu-itu saja.

"Ya, kau harus beruntung karena aku model yang paling senior dan paling tampan di sini." Jimin tersenyum kembali, kenarsisan Jimin ternyata melampaui kenarsisan Taehyung minggu lalu. "Bahkan aku yang menyeret Taehyung ke sini. Jungkook- _ah_ , kalau Taehyung galak padamu lapor saja padaku ya— _YA!_ Kenapa kau mencubitku terus?"

"Sudah sana pergi, Jiwoo _noona_ menunggu tuh untuk memolesmu." Taehyung menunjuk seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang tengah berjalan menghampiri posisi mereka bertiga.

"Ah benar, kalau begitu sampai jumpa di studio nanti Jungkook- _ah_!" Jimin tersenyum sekali lagi dan berlari sambil melambai, meghampiri perempuan yang disebut Jiwoo _noona_ itu lalu merangkulnya akrab sambil mengucap maaf karena ia tidak cepat-cepat menghampirinya.

Taehyung masih berdiri di hadapannya, ekspresinya sama seperti pagi pertama mereka bertemu—terlalu datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Taehyung—"

"Nanti siang kau ada jadwal pemotretan?"

Taehyung bertanya, Jungkook mengedip dua kali untuk memastikan apa yang ditanyakan oleh Taehyung. "Dari pukul sebelas sampai pukul dua kosong."

"Baguslah," Taehyung kini tersenyum, membuat Jungkook ingin tersenyum juga namun ia menahannya, "aku, Jimin, Hoseok, dan lainnya akan makan siang bersama. Aku harap kau mau bergabung."

"Ma-mau, tentu, aku ingin, tentu saja." Jungkook tersenyum lebar, menampilkan sederet gigi kelincinya juga gusi merah muda yang sehat.

" _Good_ ," Taehyung menepuk-nepuk kepala Jungkook beberapa kali sambil tersenyum, dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Jungkook menahan napasnya karena _skinship_ yang amat minim ini mampu membuatnya berdebar.

"Jam dua belas di kantin, jangan ketinggalan."

Jungkook mengangguk dua kali dan bergumam oke sebelum Taehyung pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya. Jungkook sekali lagi tersenyum, meski itu artinya ia harus satu meja dengan Taehyung—entah kenapa Jungkook punya firasat untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Taehyung meski hatinya terlalu memuja model itu—tapi ia akan berkenalan dengan teman baru, ada Hoseok juga Jimin di sana yang Jungkook yakin akan menyenangkan.

.

Pemotretan pertama pagi ini bersama Jimin terasa begitu menyenangkan. Tema pemotretan pagi ini adalah olahraga, Jimin juga Sungjae—model yang menjalani pemotertan bersama Jimin pagi ini—berpakaian sangat _sporty_ dan _manly_ dengan kaus tanpa lengan juga celana basket lengkap dengan bola basket di lengannya. Jimin selalu menyemangati staf lain juga Jungkook yang cukup gugup untuk pemotretan pagi ini. Hoseok yang masih menjadi pendampingnya pun sesuportif Jimin, sesekali Hoseok dan Jimin akan saling bercanda dan saling mengumpati satu sama lain, terlihat sangat akrab. Kadang Hoseok juga akan marah saat Jimin secara terang-terangan menggoda Jiwoo _noona_ , yang Jungkook ketahui dari _make up artist_ lain bahwa ia adalah kakaknya Hoseok.

Pemotretan berlangsung benar-benar sampai pukul sebelas lamanya, tiga jam _non-stop_. Pemotretan ini untuk sebuah majalah olahraga dan Jimin juga Sungjae mendapat sepuluh halaman penuh. Dari situ Jungkook benar-benar mengakui bahwa Jimin adalah model senior yang berbakat dan mengagumkan.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , ayo ikut kami makan bersama."

Jungkook menoleh kecil saat tengah membantu staf membereskan properti juga kamera yang telah digunakan. Itu Jimin yang telah berganti baju dengan sebuah _hoodie_ berwarna kelabu dan celana _jeans_ yang mempunyai sobekan lebar di kedua lututnya.

"Ayo, Taehyung _hyung_ juga mengajakku." Jungkook menjawab sambil menegakkan dirinya setelah menyimpan lensa kamera pada tempatnya.

"Wah, Taehyung mencuri _start_ duluan rupanya." Hoseok datang lalu langsung merangkul Jungkook dengan akrab. "Baiklah aku sudah lapar jadi ayo kita ke kantin."

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantin di lantai dua dari studio mereka di lantai enam, mereka banyak sekali mengobrol. Jungkook jadi mengetahui bahwa Jimin seusia dengan Taehyung, dan Hoseok lebih tua satu tahun dari mereka. Hoseok juga memberi tahu akan ada model sekaligus _trainer_ bernama Seokjin dan kepala tim editor bernama Namjoon yang akan bergabung di meja makan.

Jungkook juga sedikit terkejut karena Jimin begitu populer, banyak model _trainee_ perempuan yang menghampirinya hanya untuk meminta tanda tangan dan memberikan surat. Jimin hanya terkekeh kecil sambil menerima semua itu dan mengajak ngobrol mereka dengan ramah. Hoseok berkali-kali menarik Jimin yang terlalu asyik menggoda para model-model yang masih belajar itu, dan Jungkook hanya bisa tertawa karenanya.

"Hoseok- _ah_! Jimin- _ah_! Di sini!"

Seseorang dengan rambut coklat gelap dan wajah tampan—Jungkook hanya baru menyadari banyak orang berwajah tampan di perusahaan yang hampir separuhnya berisi model ini—melambai ke arah mereka setelah mereka selesai mengambil makanan.

"Oh, _annyeong_ Jungkook!"

Jungkook tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil sebelum duduk di samping Hoseok kepada orang yang memanggil Hoseok juga Jimin barusan.

"Jungkook- _ah_ perkenalkan, ini Seokjin _hyung_ , seorang _trainer_ model juga model kebangaan perusahaan kami," kata Hoseok dengan bangga. Seokjin tersenyum manis dan melambai pada Jungkook. "Lalu yang ini Namjoon, kepala tim editor kami."

"Hai Jungkook, aku mendengar banyak soalmu dari Hoseok."

Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecil, Hoseok menceritakannya kepada teman-temannya adalah hal yang membuatnya senang.

"Sudah kubilang untuk makan di luar astaga, menu di sini untuk menu diet model semua."

Taehyung mengeluh dengan lucu lalu yang lain menyanggah bahwa makanannya enak dan seleranya saja yang aneh. Jimin dan Taehyung sering sekali berdebat dan yang lain ikut-ikutan memberi pendapat dan membuat seisi kantin ribut hanya dengan suara mereka. Jungkook sesekali mendengar para perempuan yang melewati mereka berbisik bahwa kelompok orang tampan sedang berkumpul, dan ada pula yang bilang si kelompok orang tertampan ini menambah anggota. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jungkook _._

"Jungkook- _ah,_ sudah berapa lama menjadi fotografer?" tanya Namjoon, mulutnya masih penuh oleh nasi sehingga Seokjin di sampingnya protes untuk menyuruh Namjoon menelan terlebih dahulu baru berbicara.

"Aku suka fotografi sejak SMP, dan baru bekerja sebagai fotografer panggilan tiga tahun yang lalu." Jungkook sudah menghabiskan makanan pokoknya dan tengah bersiap untuk memakan pudingnya.

"Fotografer panggilan? Panggilan macam apa saja yang kau lakukan?" itu Jimin yang terlihat serius sekali dengan pekerjaan terdahulu.

"Hmm, seperti foto kelulusan, foto di pernikahan, festival-festival kecil, dan sejenisnya."

Yang lain terlihat takjub dengan apa yang dikerjakan oleh Jungkook. Seokjin bahkan memuji Jungkook sudah mau bekerja serabutan di usianya yang masih dua puluh tahun. Jungkook hanya tersenyum terus-menerus sampai rasanya waktu tengah berlari melampauinya. Jungkook sangat senang makan bersama Hoseok dan yang lainnya, mereka begitu baik dan Jungkook baru mendapat fakta bahwa Taehyung tak sedingin itu. Taehyung sering kedapatan mengucapkan kalimat aneh dan tidak sinkron, membuat yang lain tertawa sambil mencibirnya.

Mereka selesai setelah hampir satu jam duduk di meja makan, mendapat teguran berkali-kali dari penjaga kantin karena terlalu heboh. Semuanya pergi kembali menuju ke pekerjaan masing-masing, pun juga Jungkook.

.

Jungkook hanya mendapat satu sesi pemotretan setelah makan siang bersama para model _trainee_ untuk evaluasi bulanan. Sesi itu pun sangat sebentar karena ada dua fotografer lain yang bekerja bersama Jungkook termasuk Hoseok. Karena sudah selesai, Jungkook memutuskan untuk langsung pulang karena Yoongi—kakak sepupunya—menyuruhnya untuk pulang awal karena ia butuh bantuan di _cafe_ malam ini.

Jadi Jungkook berjalan sedikit cepat menuju elevator yang ada di sisi timur gedung—yang menghadap langsung ke _lobby_ tak kunjung naik sedari tadi sehingga Jungkook memutuskan untuk ambil elevator yang lain. Jungkook sedikit berlari saat pintu elevator yang ini pun akan segera tertutup.

"Tunggu!"

Jungkook mempercepat larinya, dan syukurlah orang di dalam mendengar teriakannya sehingga orang itu mencegah untuk pintu langsung tertutup. Namun tampaknya, Jungkook agak sedikit menyesal saat pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan Taehyung tengah berdiri kasual di dalamnya.

Agak sedikit trauma jika mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu bersama Taehyung di dalam elevator, Taehyung menatapnya seolah iya akan menerkamnya lalu mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

Jungkook masuk ke dalam dengan napasnya yang beradu, berdiri canggung di sebelah Taehyung tanpa ada niatan meliriknya sedikit pun. Taehyung sepertinya tak masalah dan langsung menyentuh tombol untuk menutup pintu.

Mereka turun dari lantai teratas—lantai sembilan—ke lantai paling bawah dan Jungkook hanya berdoa waktu mendetakkan jarumnya sedikit lebih cepat karena Jungkook mulai merasa tatapan Taehyung tengah menusuknya hari ini.

"Jungkook- _ah_ ,"

Taehyung memanggil, kejadian yang tak diharapkan Jungkook namun ia tetap saja kedapatan menoleh dan memandang tepat di mata Taehyung yang berbahaya.

"Ya, ya?" Jungkook bicara canggung, suara denting berbunyi menunjukkan mereka sampai di lantai berikutnya dan pintu terbuka. Tak ada yang masuk, pintu tertutup kembali dan Taehyung di sana masih menatap ke arah Jungkook dengan ketajaman yang luar biasa.

"Astaga aku bisa gila."

Lalu detik selanjutnya, Taehyung sudah meraih tengkuk Jungkook, meraihnya dalam ciuman tipis yang membuat Jungkook menahan napasnya. Jungkook membulat matanya, terlalu terkejut untuk mendapat serangan langsung seperti ini.

Bibir Taehyung lembut, amat lembut menyentuh bibirnya perlahan dan menyapu kesadarannya secara bertahap. Tangan Taehyung yang lain menggenggam tangannya erat, seolah takut Jungkook akan pergi jika Taehyung tak mencekal jemarinya.

Bunyi denting kembali, Jungkook mendorong Taehyung takut jika ada yang masuk ke dalam elevator dan menngkap mereka basah-basah. Namun Taehyung malah mendorong tubuh yang lebih muda membentur dinding elevator yang dingin, memperdalam ciumannya dengan lumatan sensual yang membuat Jungkook lupa bahwa pintunya masih terbuka.

Jungkook merasa jantungnya akan meledak menjadi keping-keping saat Taehyung masih menciumnya, seluruh tubuhnya serasa akan mencair di tempat dan ia tak bisa berpikir satu hal pun selain nama Taehyung.

Pada bunyi denting yang terakhir, Taehyung baru melepaskan ciumannya. Pintu terbuka lebar dan Taehyung masih mengenggam tangan Jungkook erat selagi menatap Jungkook yang napasnya amburadul.

Jungkook hanya berpikir seharusnya ia menunggu elevator utama kosong saja, tidak memilih yang ini. Namun pikiran lainnya lega karena ia memilih elevator yang sepi, karena tak ada yang melihat Taehyung menciumya seperti ini.

Ada jutaan pertanyaan bercabang memenuhi tiap sudut otaknya. Kenapa Taehyung menciumnya? Kenapa Taehyung selalu menatapnya? Kenapa ia berdebar luar biasa dan pikirannya kacau saat Taehyung menciumnya? Dan... kenapa Taehyung menciumnya?

"Jeon Jungkook," Taehyung mengeluarkan suaranya, berat dan dalam membuat mata Jungkook langsung terpaku tepat di mata Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ ," Jungkook melepas tangannya dari genggaman Taehyung, "ku-kurasa, aku harus pergi. Sa-sampai jumpa."

Jungkook mendorong Taehyung menjauh, menyisakan sang model hanya bisa menatap Jungkook yang kemudian berlari, tak memedulikan panggilannya satu kata pun.

Jungkook tak marah pada Taehyung. Jungkook hanya ingin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri; kenapa ia menerima ciuman dari Taehyung?

.

.

Setelah ciuman itu, Jungkook benar-benar menjauhi Taehyung. Tidak terlalu gamblang juga, namun Jungkook akan selalu berusaha menghindar jika berpapasan dengan Taehyung, bahkan saat mereka makan di kantin bersama dengan yang lainnya. Hoseok sampai bertanya ada apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook, apakah ia sakit atau tidak namun Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan menjawab tidak apa-apa.

Dan mungkin hari ini adalah puncak dari akhir pendiaman Jungkook terhadap Taehyung.

Karene Taehyung menjadi model Jungkook untuk hari ini.

"Hoseok _sunbae_ , katanya perusahaan properti berhalangan jadi kita tak dapat kasurnya hari ini."

Hoseok terlihat sangat frustasi saat salah seorang staf junior bilang demikian. Para staf lain yang sudah siap untuk pemotretan pun mendesah kecewa karena _deadline_ untuk hasil foto harus diserahkan selambat-lambatnya besok sore.

" _Hyung_ , kamarku oke jika kau ingin menggunakannya untuk properti." Taehyung tiba-tiba berucap saat yang lain tengah berpikir untuk solusi yang lain, para staf lain juga sedang menghubungi perusahaan properti yang bisa di sewa tanpa harus _booking_.

"Oh benar!" Hoseok menyeru semangat, "Kamarmu nuansanya putih bukan?"

Taehyung mengangguk santai, lalu para staf langsung setuju dan dengan segera berkemas untuk melakukan pemotretan di apartemen Taehyung.

Mati sudah riawayat Jungkook saat ini.

.

Jungkook berkali-kali ditegur karena kehilangan fokusnya saat memotret. Bagaimana bisa fokus? Yang dipotret Jungkook saat ini adalah seorang Kim Taehyung yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar, kini tengah bertelanjang dada dan memasang ekspresi seksi kurang ajar sambil terbaring di atas ranjang. Rasanya jantung Jungkook butuh tenaga ekstra untuk memompa darahnya yang terlampau cepat.

Entah perasaan Jungkook atau memang seperti itu seharusnya, tapi Taehyung menatap ke arah kameranya terlampau intens hingga rasanya Jungkook bisa membaca pikiran Taehyung saat memotretnya. Jungkook seolah mampu mendengar suara hati Taehyung yang berbicara seperti, _'Jungkook tatap mataku', 'Jungkook kenapa kau menjauhiku?',_ atau pikiran kotornya yang berbunyi _'mau bergabung di atas ranjang bersamaku?'_ dan yang paling terakhir membuat Jungkook ingin me- _laundry_ otaknya supaya kembali suci dan terbebas dari Taehyung.

Dua jam pemotretan terasa begitu lama bagi Jungkook. Rasanya seperti tengah melakukan marathon seharian daripada sebuah pemotretan. Tangannya berkeringat terlalu banyak dan ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Tapi pada saat pemotretan selesai, harapan Jungkook untuk segera menumi pintu apartemennya terhambat sudah.

"Jungkook- _ah_ ayo pulang," seru Hoseok yang sudah selesai berbenah barang-barangnya.

"Ayo—"

"Ah _Hyung_ ,"perkataan Jungkook dipotong begitu saja oleh Taehyung, "boleh kupinjam Jungkook sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Hoseok mengangguk setuju, seolah tengah tak berpihak pada Jungkook untuk hari ini. "Tentu, _take your time guys_."

Taehyung langsung saja menutup pintu dan menguncinya saat seluruh stafyang lain sudah pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Jungkook di sana hanya berdiri diam tak mengerti karena Taehyung memintanya untuk tinggal sesaat di sini. Ada banyak pertanyaan juga perasaan takut akan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Taehyung padanya setelah ini. Sudah cukup dengan ciuman yang membuatnya lemas mengenaskan di dalam elevator minggu lalu.

"Jungkook,"

Yang dipanggil menegang di tempat, suara Taehyung jatuh satu oktaf dan terdengar amat berat juga seksi di gendang telinganya. Di saat yang bersamaan juga begitu mengintimidasi; ada titah mutlak di sela hembus napasnya yang mencegah Jungkook untuk angkat kaki dari sini.

Taehyung melangkah mendekati Taehyung dengan tatapan tajamnya yang sama seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Jungkook meneguk ludahnya kasar, ingin melangkah mundur tapi dengan cepat Taehyung sudah ada di hadapannya dan menyentuh pipinya untuk kemudian diusap dengan perlahan.

"Kau tahu," Taehyung mengikis jarak di antara mereka sehingga sekarang kulit telanjang dada Taehyung bersentuhan dengan kain wol _turtleneck_ yang digunakan Jungkook, "aku tak mengerti kenapa kau begitu menarik diriku untuk mendekatimu. Tapi kau malah menjauhiku."

Jungkook menarik napasnya tak beraturan saat satu tangan Taehyung menggeggam pinggangnya erat, lalu memberikan remasan-remasan kecil yang bersamaan dengan sentuhan di pipinya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Taehyung terus menatapnya; tajam dan langsung mengobrak-abrik kewarasannya di saat itu juga, membuatnya lemas seketika dan tak sanggup untuk berpikir bahwa semua ini tidak benar.

"Kau," Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya, menjilat pipi Jungkook teramat sensual hingga membuat Jungkook memejam matanya takut, "berhenti mengganggu pikiranku, aku akan gila jika kau terus-terusan berada di sana dan memintaku untuk _merusakmu_."

" _H-hyung—"_

Ucapan Jungkook terpotong saat jilatan Taehyung turun ke lehernya dan mengisap salah satu area di sana, memberikan rangsangan yang cukup hebat bagi Jungkook hingga ia melenguh dengan gemetar.

"Jungkook- _ah_ ," Taehyung lagi-lagi memanggil namanya, masih mencicipi leher mulusnya setelah tangan yang semula berada di pipi membantu menurunkan kerah baju hangat Jungkook. Tangan Taehyung di bawah sana sudah mulai lancang menelisip masuk ke dalam pakaianya, mengusap punggungnya perlahan dengan tangan besarnya yang membuat Jungkook gila.

"Aku menginginkanmu—"

Jungkook memekik tertahan saat Taehyung mengisap dan menggigit titik sensitif di lehernya dengan kuat, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya saat gigitan itu bertambah kuat dan di akhiri oleh sebuah jilatan lamban. Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan berhadapan dengan wajah Jungkook yang begitu kacau; bibirnya bergetar dan hampir menangis.

"—sekarang."

Dan Taehyung menubrukkan bibirnya pada bibir Jungkook dengan cepat. Tangannya yang berada di kerah Jungkook bergerak turun untuk ikut bersama tangan satunya meraba punggung telanjang Jungkook di balik pakaiannya.

Jungkook lagi-lagi terkejut saat Taehyung menciumnya, matanya membulat sempurna sampai perlahan tertutup karena Taehyung menciumnya dengan amat baik. Bibir Taehyung melumat lembut bibirnya dan memberi gigitan-gigitan kecil yang menyengat seperti gigitan semut, memberi rangsangan kecil di punggungnya dan itu membuat Jungkook ingin meminta lebih dari Taehyung. Ingin Taehyung benar-benar _menghancurkannya_ detik ini juga.

Ciuman mereka semakin menuntut tatkala lidah Taehyung menerobos masuk melalui celah bibir Jungkook yang terbuka akibat gigitannya, menyobek seluruh akal sehat Jungkook dengan gerak lidahnya di dalam mulut yang lebih muda. Tangan Jungkook yang bergetar naik menuju pundak Taehyung, merematnya kuat karena Jungkook rasanya ingin jatuh akibat ciuman Taehyung yang melemaskan seluruh sendinya.

Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook hingga mereka sama-sama terhempas di atas ranjang, dengan Taehyung yang menumpu tubuhnya dengan sikut agar tak menindih Jungkook. Taehyung masih mencium Jungkook meski Jungkook sudah berontak untuk minta mengambil udara, namun Taehyung masih betah mengoyak bibir fotografernya untuk beberapa detik kemudian.

Jungkook mengambil napas banyak-banyak dan tak teratur saat Taehyung dengan perlahan melepas ciuman mereka, membiarkan jembatan saliva menggantung menghubungkan kedua bibir Jungkook pun Taehyung. Taehyung bangun dari kungkungannya di atas tubuh Jungkook, duduk di antara kedua kaki Jungkook yang ia lebarkan dan tersenyum miring.

"Kau sangat cantik," Taehyung kembali mengelus sebelah pipi Jungkook, menatap kagum Jungkook dengan bibir terkuak, air mata yang menggenang dan pelipis yang berkeringat akibat ulahnya, "aku merasa beruntung kau ada di sini, di ranjangku—di _bawahku_."

Jungkook masih mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya yang kacau balau, namun seluruh usahanya gagal saat Taehyung membuka kancing logam celana denim miliknya dan dengan cepat turut menurunakan resletingnya. Napas Jungkook tercekat saat Taehyung menarik celana _jeans_ -nya kuat, sekali hentak lalu melemparnya asal ke sudut ruangan.

"Karena kau tak menolakku sedari tadi," tangan Taehyung turun untuk menyentuh pahanya perlahan, memberikan pijatan kecil yang membuat Jungkook menggeleng karena libidonya yang dengan lancang memuncak, "aku anggap kau setuju dengan semua ini."

" _Hyung..."_ Jungkook kembali menyebut sufikasi Taehyung saat rasanya telapak Taehyung mulai merangkak naik mendekati selangkangannya, terlampau dekat dengan titik pusat bagian bawah tubuhnya yang mulai sensitif.

"Ada apa, _baby?"_

Perut Jungkook mencelos saat Taehyung memanggilnya demikian dengan suara beratnya yang seksi. Tangan sialan Taehyung masih enggan meninggalkan bagian pahanya dan malah memperparah keadaan dengan gerakannya yang semakin propokatif.

"A-apa," Jungkook mengelenguh dengan mengenaskan saat telapak tangan Taehyung sudah tepat berada di atas miliknya yang masih tertutup kain dan merematnya pelan, "semua ini tidak apa-apa? ma-maksudku..."

"Ya?"

Jungkook merasakan air matanya yang sudah sedari tadi tertampung kini meluncur dengan lancar saat tangan Taehyung meremas miliknya di bawah sana dengan kuat, dan meremasnya kembali secara berturut-berturut dengan tempo yang konstan, meluluh-lantahkan seluruh pertahanannya dan berakhir terangsang oleh setiap sentuhan Taehyung.

"A-aku tidak yakin- _ugh,"_ Jungkook meringis dan masih mengeluarkan air matanya saat Taehyung menurunkan celana dalamnya hingga punyanya yang tegang berdiri tak bebas digenggaman Taehyung, "dengan semua ini, a-aku— _Taehyung!_ "

Suara Jungkook begitu indah di telinga Taehyung saat ia mendesah nama Taehyung kencang dan memalukan. Kewarasan Jungkook direnggut begitu saja dengan semena-mena hanya karena satu genggaman kencang yang membuat tubuhnya semakin panas dan meminta lebih.

"Tenang saja," Taehyung melepas genggamannya, beralih membuka sabuk di celananya lalu merangkak menaungi tubuh Jungkook, "aku tahu apa yang kulakukan."

"Kau yakin?"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk, meraih kedua tangan Jungkook lalu mencekal keduanya di atas kepala Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook semakin merasa terpenjara oleh Taehyung, ditaklukan habis-habisan tanpa bisa melawan meski dengan sebuah kata. Jungkook meringis saat Taehyung mengikat pergelangannya cukup kuat dan mengecup dahinya lembut sebelum kembali ke posisi semula.

Jungkook memejam matanya saat kepala Taehyung turun dan sudah tidak ada di area pandangannya, memainkan lidahnya di bawah sana dengan tak tahu diri sambil tangannya memompa dengan pelan. Jungkook berkali-kali melengkungkan punggungnya dan beralih menggenggam sabuk yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya saat Taehyung menaikan temponya, saat bibir Taehyung membuat begitu banyak tanda di sekitar dada dan perutnya setelah menyingkap _sweater-_ nya.

Jeritan dan desahan mengenaskan keluar dari mulut Jungkook, Taehyung mempekerjakan mulut dan tangannya terlampau baik hingga Jungkook hanya tak mampu untuk tak mendesah. Wajahnya memerah sempurna dan tubuhnya berkeringat banyak sekali karena rangsangan yang terlalu banyak diberikan oleh Taehyung. Namun saat Jungkook merasa ia mendekati ujungnya, Taehyung berhenti.

" _Hyung,_ " Jungkook mengeluarkan suaranya, merasakan perih yang mendera bagian bawahnya akibat puncak yang tak terpenuhi. Napasnya naik turun dan tubuhnya bergeliat tidak nyaman butuh rangsangan lebih banyak dari Taehyung untuk melampiaskannya.

"Memohonlah," Taehyung dengan santainya menyentuh ujung milik Jungkook, melihat rekasi Jungkook yang begitu sensitif dan sangat cantik di matanya, "atau kau mau pulang dengan kondisi seperti ini pun aku tak keberatan."

Taehyung beranjak berdiri meninggalkannya, meraih kamrea Jungkook yang tersimpan rapi di atas meja kerjanya. Lalu dengan senyum miring yang memesona mengambil potret diri Jungkook yang tengah terbaring bergitu menggoda; keringat bercuruan, bibir yang terkuak dan mata berair hampir menangis. Belum lagi tangan Jungkook yang terikat juga bajunya yang tersingkap memperlihatkan beberapa tanda yang dibuat oleh sang model, membuat Taehyung tak sanggup lagi menahan libidonya. Ia tak pernah tahu seseorang di atas ranjang bisa sangat sesempurna ini.

" _Hyung jebal,_ " Jungkook kembali mengeluarkan air matanya, merasakan perih di pergelangan tangannya saat ia menggenggam terlalu keras. Banyak rasa malu yang menyelimutinya, untuk memohon kepada Taehyung—memohon Taehyung untuk menyentuhnya. Ia tahu itu akan sangat memalukan tapi keadaan sungguh tak mendukung pemikirannya saat ini. Ia butuh Taehyung.

" _Jebal_?"

Jungkook merasakan tenggorokannya kering dan terlalu sulit untuk mengucap kata-kata saat ini. jari Taehyung masih di sana, menyentuh dengan jahil tanpa ada niat untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi. Ada terbersit rasa kasihan saat melihat Jungkook sebegini kacaunya namun nafsu dan setan dalam tubuhnya masih punya dominansi tinggi atas akal sehatnya.

"Se-sentuh aku..."

Jungkook mengatakannya, wajahnya benar-benar lebih merah dari sebelumnya dan ia makin menggenggam erat sabuk yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya meski perih menderu.

"Apa kau bilang?" Taehyung tersenyum miring, libidonya kian memuncak saat mendengar Jungkook berujar demikian.

" _Jebal Hyung jebal,"_ Jungkook hanya tak ingin mengatakannya lagi, ingin Taehyung langsung saja melanjutkan kegiatannya dan berhenti untuk membuatnya seperti ini; memohon untuk dihancurkan.

"Baiklah karena kau sudah memohon, aku akan berbaik hati padamu kali ini saja."

Taehyung tersenyum manis, merangkak untuk mengecup bibir Jungkook lembut dan membuka sabuk yang sedari tadi mengekang pergerakan lengan Jungkook. Jungkook langsung saja memeluk punggung Taehyung, mendesah tertahan di dalam ciuman mereka saat tangan Taehyung turun untuk melakukan pekerjaannya.

Sore itu, Jungkook hanya tak tahu mengapa ia hanya menyebutkan nama Taehyung. Air matanya kering dan tenggorokannya perih untuk terus mendesahkan nama Taehyung di sela-sela teriakan nikmatnya. Dan entah berapa kali Jungkook mencapai titik kepuasannya, namun Taehyung tak berhenti dan terus menerus mengajak Jungkook untuk melihat angkasa untuk kesekian kalinya.

Karena malam itu, Jungkook hanya milik Taehyung seorang.

.

"Kau yakin mau pulang sekarang?" Taehyung melihat jam pada layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Taehyung sudah berkali-kali menawarkan Jungkook untuk menginap namun ia menolak dengan tegas.

"Yoongi _hyung_ menungguku," Jungkook memakai celananya dan merasakan rasa perih menjalar dari tulang ekor sampai punggungnya, "tapi dia tidak menjawab teleponku astaga apakah dia marah padaku?"

Taehyung mengenakan _hoodie_ -nya asal setelah celana denim terpasang di kakinya. Rambutnya masih basah tak sempat dikeringkan karena Jungkook sudah merengek minta pulang. Jungkook pun masih baru selesai mandi dan wangi sabunnya masih menguar segar di udara.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang."

Jungkook mengambil kameranya dan langsung pergi mendahului Taehyung dengan jalan yang sedikit terpincang. Taehyung mengejarnya dan dengan sigap membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jungkook.

Jalanan kota seoul di hampir tengah malam belum kunjung sepi. Masih banyak mobil yang lalu lalang juga restoran yang buka. Jungkook sesekali melirik ke arah Taehyung yang fokus menyetir, memainkan kamernya canggung tak tahu harus bicara apa setelah apa yang mereka lakukan tadi.

"Jungkook," " _Hyung,"_

Keduanya menoleh saat menyadari saling memanggil bersamaan.

"Kau duluan," ujar Taehyung sambil memberhentikan mobilnya di lampu merah yang sedang menyala.

" _Hyung,_ " Jungkook mengulum bibirnya sekilas, melirik Taehyung yag matanya fokus ke depan jalan meski tak sedang menyetir, "waktu itu... kenapa kau menciumku?"

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook, wajahnya terlihat samar hanya di bawah cahaya rembulan yang masuk lewat jendela mobil. Namun Taehyung tetap terlihat begitu tampan tanpa cela.

"Dan tadi juga," Jungkook meneguk ludahnya canggung, sangat sulit untuk mengucap ulang apa yang telah mereka lakukan beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, "ya, kau tahu—"

"Entahlah," Taehyung dengan cepat memotong, tersenyum meski tak begitu terlihat karena cahaya yang minim, "waktu itu di _lift_ , aku hanya merasa perlu menciummu detik itu juga. Aku pun tak tahu kenapa."

Lampu merah berganti hijau, Taehyung menjalankan mobilnya perlahan. Suara deru mobil yang halus menjeda perkataan Taehyung untuk sementara.

"Rasanya, kalau mau dibilang _chessy_ mungkin iya, tapi ..." Jungkook mengangkat alisnya penuh tanya saat Taehyung sekali lagi menjeda ucapannya, "kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Rasanya, ada kembang api yang meledak di sekitar tubuh Jungkook. Memercikan panas yang kini menghantar ke seluruh tubuhnya sampai ke pipi. Jika saja pencahayaan cukup terang saat ini, akan sangat kentara pipi Jungkook yang bersemu merah muda.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Taehyung bertanya, mobilnya berjalan melamban seolah Taehyung sengaja memperlambat waktu demi bersama Jungkook saat ini.

"A-aku?" Jungkook mengerjap.

"Ya, kau tidak menolakku saat aku menciummu. Tak menolakku juga saat kita _make out_ barusan."

Jungkook merasa mukanya akan matang saat Taehyung dengan gamblang menyebut kegiatan mereka tadi sementara ia harus berpikir seratus kali bahkan untuk menyebutkan kata lain yang artinya samar.

Taehyung menunggu dengan sabar untuk Jungkook menjawab, memperhatikan jalan sambil mendengar aplikasi navigasi yang berbicara lewat ponselnya.

"A-aku juga," Jungkook mengeluarkan suaranya, serak dan pelan sehingga Taehyung harus merengut alisnya untuk memastikan apa yang ia dengar dari Jungkook, "ya maksudnya, aku juga jatuh cinta padamu. Saat kau memandangiku terus-terusan, kau tahu? Aku rasanya bisa mati di tempat. Ya begitulah maksudku, ya— _shit_ kata-kataku berantakan sekali."

Jungkook dapat mendengar Taehyung tertawa di kursi kemudinya. "Kau lucu sekali astaga, pantas saja satu perusahaan jatuh cinta padamu."

"Aku sudah mendengar rumor itu, bahkan katanya CEO mempekerjakanku karena jatuh cinta juga padaku." Dengus Jungkook sebal, banyak sekali rumor yang bilang bahwa petingg-petinggi perusahaan jatuh cinta dengan Jungkook. Bahkan model _trainee_ pun sudah banyak yang _move on_ dari Jimin dan Taehyung pada Jungkook.

"Wah sainganku seorang CEO, aku harus hati-hati." Taehyung mengganti persenelingnya, lalu perlahan tangannya meraih tangan Jungkook untuk digenggam.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan balas melipatkan jari-jarinya di antara jari-jari Taehyung, merasakan hangat dan lebarnya tangan Taehyung menyelimuti tangannya. "Kau harus lebih tampan dan kaya dari CEO baru bisa bersaing."

"Oh, jadi tipemu yang tampan, kaya dan sudah tua?" Taehyung menambahkan nada-nada kesal di antara kata-katanya. "Tidak suka yang tampan, seorang model, masih muda, jago berciuman dan membuatmu berteriak di atas ranjang?"

"Ya!" Jungkook menyalak marah, wajahnya bersemu kembali karena lidah Taehyung lagi-lagi bicara tanpa saringan.

"Oke, ampun. Aku anggap iya kau lebih suka aku, yang tampan, seorang model, masih muda, jago berciuman, dan—"

" _Hyung!_ "

Taehyung hanya tertawa dan Jungkook masih mendengus sebal, meski setelahnya mereka malah tertawa sepanjang jalan sambil melontarkan lelucon soal pertemuan pertama mereka yang sangat canggung.

.

"Aku memaksamu untuk masuk,"

Taehyung menggeleng kepalanya kuat-kuat, memegang pagar balkon apartemen Jungkook erat-erat sementara Jungkook meraih lengannya begitu keras.

"Tidak," Taehyung menolak dengan sigap, "aku masih ingin hidup. Tadinya aku akan mampir jika kau tak cerita bawa _hyung_ -mu itu segalak algojo!"

"Tapi kau tetap harus tanggung jawab _hyung_ , aku juga tak mau dimarahi sendiri!"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung tajam, Taehyung masih mencengkram pagar balkon erat-erat. Lalu setelahnya, Taehyung dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk masuk bersama menghadapi semua yang akan terjadi.

Jungkook jalan terlebih dahulu membuka pintu apartemennya, berjalan pelan masuk ke dalam ruang tamu bersama Taehyung di belakangnya namun tak ada tanda-tanda dari Yoongi.

"Yoongi _hyung_?" Jungkook memanggil, masih mencari di sekitaran ruang tamu dan belum menoleh ke arah dapur yang ada di sisi lain.

Taehyung menyenggol sikut Jungkook, yang disenggol menatap Taehyung bingung namun mengerti saat Taehyung menunjukkan arah dengan matanya.

Di dekat kursi bar dapur, ada Yoongi _hyung_ , berciuman, dengan pria. Entah itu siapa Jungkook belum yakin namun tampaknya mereka tak menyadari kehadiran Taehyung juga Jungkook.

"Ekhem _Hyung_ ," Jungkook berdehem keras, membuat Yoongi langsung mendorong pria yang tengah menciuminya sampai terjatuh dengan bunyi yang cukup keras di atas lantai. Taehyung sendiri meringis mendengar suara debum yang cukup keras itu dan baru saja menyadari pria yang mencium Yoongi karena tadi ia membelakangi mereka.

"Yo Jimin, _what's up_."

"Jimin _hyung?!_ " Jungkook melotot ke arah Taehyung lalu berganti melotot ke arah Jimin yang tengah bersusah payah bangun sementara Yoongi sudah berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka berdua.

Yoongi diam di hadapan Jungkook dengan Taehyung sementara Jimin sudah berjalan mengejar Yoongi dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya sambil mengusap tulang ekornya yang terbentur lantai. "Yo Taehyung, aku mendengar suara mobilmu."

Yoongi dan Jungkook sama-sama melotot ke arah Taehyung dan Jimin, bertanya-tanya kenapa kedua makhluk itu masih bisa saling menyapa dengan santai sementara suasana sedang amat sangat canggung saat ini.

" _Hyung_ mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Jungkook melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Yoongi selalu melarangnya membawa pacar ke rumah sementara dengan santainya Yoongi dan Jimin saling berciuman di dapur mereka.

"Aku bisa jelaskan," Yoongi tersenyum dengan kecut sementara Jimin di sebelahnya berdiri dengan santai dan masih meringis kesakitan, "dan sepertinya juga kau butuh menjelaskan padaku tentang, pria ini dan jam pulangmu yang larut."

"Aku ingin _Hyung_ duluan yang menjelaskan padaku," dengus Jungkook tak ingin kalah dari Yoongi.

"Yoongi _hyung_ dan aku pacaran, hmm, meski dia belum resmi menerimaku _sih_ tapi dia sudah mau berciuman denganku jadi—hmppherhtinyham!"

Yoongi langsung membekap mulut Jimin dan Taehyung hanya terkekeh lucu. Yoongi dengan lucu mengomeli Jimin dan Jimin hanya meminta maaf sambil berupaya meraih Yoongi untuk dipeluk namun Yoongi terlebih dahulu mendorong Jimin.

"Baiklah kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang," Taehyung berbicara saat sepertinya suasana sudah tak terlalu canggung untuk ia berpamitan.

"Dan oh Yoongi _hyung_ ," Yoongi menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil dan matanya menyipit lucu menunggu ada apa gerangan Taehyung menyebut namanya, "jangan khawatir, Jungkook aman bersamaku. Aku akan selalu melindunginya kapan pun dan dimana pun."

.

.

Dua bulan sudah terhitung Jungkook bekerja di perusahaan itu, dan setengahnya ia lalui sebagai status seorang kekasih Kim Taehyung. Jungkook hanya tak paercaya Taehyung dengan percaya dirinya selalu memamerkan hubungan mereka di perusahaan. Taehyung akan mencuri kesempatan untuk memeluk dan mencium Jungkook dimana pun dan kapan pun saat mereka bertemu. Jimin dan Yoongi pun semakin lengket, Jimin sering sekali ikut pulang bersama Jungkook hanya untuk mendapat usiran dari Yoongi namun berakhir mereka menonton film bersama di ruang tengah apartemen mereka. Jungkook pun tak mengerti apa hubungan sebenarnya Jimin dan Yoongi atau bahkan kapan mereka mulai dekat.

Jungkook kini sedang berada di ruang _editing_ bersama Taehyung dan yang lainnya. Jungkook jadi dekat sekali dengan teman-teman Taehyung dan ikut _nongkrong_ di ruang _editing_ seperti sekarang. Jimin tengah bercanda gurau dengan Hoseok dan Seokjin semmentara Namjoon sibuk sendirian di depan laptopnya.

" _Hyung_ , sedang apa _sih_?" Jungkook bertanya pada Taehyung yang sedari tadi tersenyum seperti orang gilamenatap laya ponselnya, "Kau seperti orang gila menatap ponselmu terus menerus sambil tersenyum idiot seperti itu."

"Oh," Taehyung menatap kepada Jungkook, "hanya melihat sebuah _masterpiece_ , mau lihat juga?"

Jungkook mengangguk, lalu duduk di sebelah Taehyung dan Taehyung merangkulnya untuk lebih dekat. Jungkook hanya mampu melotot saat Taehyung memperlihatkan sebuah potret dirinya. Iya itu Jungkook, saat di atas ranjang Taehyung, dengan keadaan... kau tahulah.

" _Hyung_ apa-apaan?!" Jungkook bersuara keras sekali sampai yang lain menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menoleh kepada dua sejoli itu dengan heran. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpannya di ponselmu astaga hapus!"

Wajah Jungkook memerah sekali dan Taehyung tertawa begitu keras. "Astaga, tidak boleh memang aku menyimpan foto kekasihku di ponsel hmm?"

"Ya tapi tidak foto yang _itu_ juga astaga," Jungkook mengerang frustasi dan mencoba meraih ponsel Taehyung namun tangan Taehyung lebih cepat untuk menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya, "hapus atau kita putus!"

"Astaga ada apa ini kenapa kalian sudah mau putus lagi?" Seokjin menghampiri mereka dengan wajah sedikit serius setelah mendengarungkapan putus dari Jungkook.

"Masa aku hanya menyimpan foto Jungkook dan dia marah padaku?" Taehyung seolah baru saja mengadu kepada ibunya karena tengah dijahili oleh sang adik. Jungkook melotot marah pada Taehyung dan Jimin juga Hoseok hanya menonton di seberang sana tanpa ada niat membantunya sama sekali.

" _Hyung_ itu benar-benar foto yang tidak seharusnya disimpan," Jungkook berusaha membela diri namun Taehyung hanya terkekeh penuh kemenangan.

"Memang foto apa sih kenapa berisik sekali hanya soal foto?" Namjoon yang sedari tadi fokus pada pekerjaannya kita mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Oh kalian mau melihatnya? Aku bisa memperlihatkannya—"

" _KIM TAEHYUNG!"_

Jungkook berteriak dan menatap sebal ke arah Taehyung, mukanya benar-benar merah padam tak bisa membayangkan jika Taehyung benar-benar menunjukkan foto itu kepada para _hyung-_ nya. Jungkook ingin bunuh diri saja detik itu juga.

"Astaga bercanda sayang aku akan menghapusnya,oke?" Taehyung meraih kedua pipi Jungkook dan menangkupnya.

Jungkook masih sangat kesal kepada Taehyung sehingga ia melepaskan tangan Taehyung dari pipinya.

"Terserah," Jungkook berdiri dan mengambil tasnya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Taehyung dengan cepat mengejar dan meraih lengan Jungkook namun Jungkook terlalu kuat saat ini.

"Jungkook sayang jangan marah ayo?"

"Mati sana!"

"Jeon Jungkook, _my baby, my precious—"_

"Musnah!"

"Aku akan menghapusnya tapi aku akan memotretmu lagi—"

"Pergi ke neraka sana!"

.

.

.

 _ **-the end-**_

.

.

.

 **Author's notes:**

Hallo! This is overflakkie speaking. Buat yang nanya kenapa aku malah post oneshoot ini dan gak updat clarity sama blue neighborhood, mohon maaaaaf banget. File chapter 5 clarity dan chapter 3 blue neighborhood nya tuh corrupt jadi aku harus mengetik ulang dan itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama :") belum lagi aku udah mau ngadepin us, usbn, un sbmptn, usm de el el dan tetek bengek sialannya jadi waktu yang aku punya Cuma sedikit.

Jadi aku mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk para pembaca kesayanganku, aku bakal berusaha nulis kalau sempet dan semoga aja sebelum un nanti bisa kepublish atau paling lema setelah un (sekitar april).

Dan oneshot ini untuk permintaan maafku semoga kalian suka muehehehe. Tadinya ini mau lebih explicit lagi tapi aku tak sanggup, aku masih polos tq /ditabok/

Dan buat semua yang udah baca cerita aku, review, favs, follow, aku mengucapkan banyak banyak banyak banyak terima kasih untuk apresiasi kalian. Satu notifikasi favs dan follow juga satu kalimat review tuh berharga banget buat aku, aku selalu bacain review kalian meski maaf ga sempet bales karena kesibukanku :'))

Sekian dari aku, jadi ini juga sekalian notif aku bakal hiatus /? Mungkin sampai mei atau juni tapi kalau bisa aku bakal update clarity sama blue neighborhood. Blue neighborhood tuh dua chapter lagi tamat dan semoga bisa tamat sebelum mei nanti hehe.

Udah deh ya aku kebanyakan ngomong, aku pamit undur diri. Semangat buat kalian para pejuang un sepertiku! dannn bagi yang ingin lebih dekat sama aku bisa pm untuk nanya kontak line aku atau follow twitterku di 95linersz /isinya unfaedah, lebih baik tidak difollow ;(/

Love from istrinya Jimin, overflakkie

[Overflakkie, 2017]


End file.
